Card Code
Hate to tell you this but i need more time to think about the "Killed Phantom" Creepypasta story that i typed but i did have time to think about this creepypasta so ya if you have any complains in the story please comment and I will understand why. It was a normal day as i waked up in my room and doing the first thing that i need to do in the morning. After eating breakfast my mom asked me if i want to go with him to look for things she need to buy so i said yes and head to the store. I always got interested in roblox cards since i never even bought one yet but i did save up my daily allowance that i always got from school so i got enough and bought the money with me i did even asked my mom if i could buy a roblox card since i have enough money for it luckly she said yes. I got one that only cost like hmmm i forgot how much it cost and i did took me a while to save up for that so i bought it and right after i got home i entered the code at first i din't know what it will give to me it did give me a nice 1 year of bc usually. A year have passed and my bc was gone too bad i was having fun with it since i never tried anything like it so i don't have enough money yet to buy another one and since my mom only goes to the store once a month it did take time to get another one. It was Friday actually after i go home after a busy day at school since i have to worry about my homework in math but it din't mind about it since it was actually pretty easy to tell you exactly I was almost home when i was approached by a man no he doesn't look like a hobo or a homeless guy in fact he looks like a normal guy he wears a white polo with blue jeans soo after he approached me he said "Do you play ROBLOX?" I was suprised a old man stil plays a child's game i mean im serious all i see playing roblox are at the maximium age of 20 well the roblox staff might be older than 20 but i din't mind the staff playing the game since they are the staff ehhh no explanation about them hehe. So i answered him "Yes, i do play it" and then he get something out of his pocket. It was a roblox card and he said "Here take it" and i said "That's too kind mister maybe i'll pass" but he said "Take it please" since he looks like a nice guy.........or maybe i think he's nice I did take it after i got the card he run away don't know where but other than that i feel myself lucky since maybe i can have another 12 months of builders club or even better. But after seeing the look on the card it feels strange since the card has no player in them. You know the 3 persons that shows up on differnt cards i remember they were pirate,samurai and a space cadet or something like that and the price is actually 33$ but i remeber that the prices were only 10$,25$ and 40$ after seeing that i din't mind about it since it might be minor flaws in the printing so after i went home I ate dinner first but i can't help the feeling that something is in that card and then my mom asked me "What's wrong?" I said "Nothing mom.....Im just thinking about my homework" after eating dinner i brushed my teeth and went to my room to play roblox. But before I could start I did some researching about roblox cards if there is a card with no player in it and has a price of 33$ I din't see even a single answer to it all i see is cheap roblox card generator that is obviously scams and viruses feeling a little worried about the card if this is a hacked code and i might lose all my things that i've done on roblox i got no choice but to put in the code since i have nobody to give it since (I have to be honest) none of my classmate or my friends even play roblox and i don't wanna throw it away since its mostly a wasted when i did. Feeling soo scared i typed in the code slowly and as a drag my mouse to the "Redeem" button i stopped for a while and i din't press it yet. My heartbeat is going nuts and i can't do this alone so i called my closest friend Mike to go to my home. Mike is not a roblox player but he is my best friend and he always understands me but he don't plays too much games since he much more worry about his studies and yes why are you wondering why a smart guy would be friend to a gamer? well thats another story which i will tell in the right time. He said "Don't worry i will be there" but before he put the phone down i said first "You already finished your homework but i thought you have advanced studies" he replied me happily "Don't worry I already finished them". Wow this guy is pretty smart and pretty fast no wonder he's top 1 of all the sections in highschool. He got here at 7 minutes straight since he's not too far from ours and i sometimes call him just in case i need help in some subjects so i saw him outside the door so i went down and opened it after that he questioned me "Why did you call me? do you have problems with your homework" and then i answered "No no i need your help in something but i know you won't like it" He said "You mean your game?" and Then i said "Yeah......but if i said it you might leave" but for that time he din't leave instead he said "Sure im not much in games but I'll help you". So we went up our room and telled him about the card he did also said it might be minor printing errors like i said to myself so after that I finally clicked the "Redeem" button after the loading was done the computer shut downed. Me and Mike were suprised when it shut downed I tried to turn it on but it din't work i did this for 4 times and after that I turned on again. Not knowing what will happen if my roblox account is now hacked I opened my roblox but after that everything was fine my account is still fine and all so i was relieved i was about to say to my friend that he can leave now but before I even did my screen flashed white for like 5 seconds and then my character became a question mark. You know when you have a new character and it takes time to load ya that. I tried to refresh but the question mark is not removing it took me 5 times until i already gived up just then I notice that my mouse moved a little bit and when i saw it moved it stop at that second so i hold the mouse for a while and then i notice that my character is now the picture of the card. Feeling annoyed if somebody is hacking on my account and messing with me I tried to log out my account but i can't after that the box on the near top of the screen and no its not the adress bar start typing the code in the card over and over so i tried to stop it but it just keep on typing. After a minute of backspacing it stopped the repeating code and then my screen flash again for 5 seconds and then i saw a button that i never seen before in the homepage it said "Redeem" so i clicked it and it lead me to a page with 2 buttons on them saying "Redeem" they have both those names but they are colored differently the left side is black and the right side is red. Since red is a danger color i clicked on the black "Redeem" button just then blood just randomly drip off my computer and i din't mean on the screen it was outside the monitor i can even touch it and tell it was blood so we tried to get out of the room very quick and something might happend next. Just then my mom telled me "Where are you boys going to?" I said "Mom run now there is something that is after us" just then i heard something up on my room and slowly get out of the room and slowly go down the stairs. After he got down where i can see him he looks like a demon monster right after he saw us 2 he pointed at us and saying weird language but the only thing that i understand is "Die" and "Code" so he jumped down the stair and then we run away from the house fast as we can as soon as the neighbors seen the demonic creature they called the police. The police arrived 10 minutes and then they saw us scared and speechless but after the police saw us the demon just vanished in a blink of an eye. It was a week when that happend, my friend said that he needs to avoid me for a month or soo and also 3 days ago I already burned the card in my backyard but after burning it a strong short wind just blew in front of me and then i heard a slow low scream after i burned it after that experience i try to be careful in all things that i do for now but after it scream if i did hear it but i did swear that after that scream it said "I'll be back". The End.